My daddy Moody
by riouxsdarksoul
Summary: A challange story given to me by my wife i hope you all like full list of challange inside, warning will deal with some dark themes
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge story my wife gave me that will go real quick up until fifth year where the story will truly began enjoy Red haired Harem Challenge, I hope you all enjoy.

Harry/Ginny

Harem pairing allowed must be paired with red heads only and must deal with issues that would come up with from dealing with multiple partners

Harry sarcastic/grey/slightly dark

Ginny darker then Harry left over from the diary and Parsel tongue

Snape is good but can be a bastard

Harry in Gryffindor but can be switched later

Dumbledore bashing- manipulative bastard

Molly bashing

Snape and Bella have to live

Fred has to survive

Kill Percy but must make amends with his family before he dies

Dumbledore most survive but suffer for his sins forever

A/N the only thing I own is Keira, she is my wife and lover and seeing as I give her my entire pay check every two weeks that means she is mine HAHAHAHA! The character is based off my wife and I have her approval to use her likeness for my story. (She is also a writer on this site pen name is Nancydrewpotter)

Chapter 1 the first ten years

**Harry age 1 Privet Drive number 4 Surrey England**

Albus and Minerva had just apperated away from Privet Drive leaving a baby in a basket on the door step when a figure limped out of the shadows and canceled his concealing charms. The elderly auror was beyond pissed at what he had just heard coming from the mouth of his supposed friends, how could they think he would ever allow a child any child to be raised by those monsters. Alastor picked up the sleeping baby and vanished the basket but pocketed the letter after he dispelled the compulsion charms on it he limped away from the house and activated the portkey his wife had made for him just in case.

Alastor landed across town still in Surrey and limped into his garage, squeezing between his wives' GTO and his work bench making a mental note to cast the expansion charms on the garage in the morning. First he glanced down at the rug with his good eye while his magical eye found her working in the kitchen seeing the soft rose color on the rug Alastor smiled and called out to her, "Keira love, I am home, it's time to meet our new son."

Out of the kitchen walked a woman that was Alastor's opposite in every way. Keira was a twenty six year old healer with a soft kind motherly look, a healthy sized woman who loved without reservation and never faltered in her belief that she had made the right choice, a muggleborn physical therapist at Saint Mungo's who saw past the gruff and angry hundred year old auror to see the man beneath the paranoid armor and fell in love with the man who would gladly give his life to protect everyone's right to live.

Numerous injuries had left Alastor without the ability to bare children but still perform his duties as a husband so his wife had told him they would adopt a war orphan and she didn't care from what side as long as a child needed a home she would take them in to theirs. Oddly enough Alastor took it as an order and not the request it sounded like when his wife had mentioned it while they were lying in bed. Keira took one look at the baby and fell in love with the little boy and scooped him up in her arms to hold him, before her husband could mention it she noticed the scar on his forehead and cocked an eyebrow at her husband who only handed her a letter as explanation before he poured himself a large glass of scotch.

Keira barely made it through the first paragraph before she threw it into the fire and curse in every language she knew, it took a while.

"What are we going to call our son, my husband?" Keira asked as she might believe in the goodness of people she still knew that Harry Potter would need to disappear for as long as possible to allow him a chance to live.

"Marcus…" Alastor offered then thought for a moment before continuing, "Marcus for your father, James for his own and Moody to let him know that even if we didn't bring him in to the world we will love him always." (From now on Harry will be called Marcus but still be referred to as Harry as his adopted parents want him to be proud of those who gave their lives for him.)

**Harry Potter age 6 Wellington Drive number 16 Surrey England**

The first day of school was already here and Harry Potter was bouncing off the walls to go to school. Thanks to his moms homeschooling Harry was able to read and write, do basic math and loved to play soccer with his mates, thanks to his dad who worked as a security consultant for foreign diplomat Harry was also taking kickboxing classes several times a week along with a strong physical work out ethic he was a real heart throb if the playground gossip could be believed, even a pair of older girls, both nine had said he was a hottie.

As it was the first day of school and school the lived only a few blocks away Harry and his mom walked to school. Keira as was her custom was wearing her spiked collar and hoop earing's with her warm summer dress that showed off several tattoos on her arms and shoulders, next to her was her son Harry like his dad always wore his kilt and fingerless gloves with silver studs along the knuckles and a t-shirt that read 'Mad-Eye Security' on the front while on the back it said 'you aren't paranoid if someone is after you' and his brand knew avengers backpack. Harry himself was bright handsome and very a very happy boy who loved life and having fun, the right potions and a plastic surgeon had healed up Harry's cursed scar nicely and added a new layer to his disguise.

When they arrived at school Harry and Keira walked up to the first grade teacher who looked at Harry like he was going to be a problem and his mother like she was going to get it if she told her son off. The teacher barely shook Keira's hand when she extended it to her as she noticed the long acrylics and spiked collar as if she could tell her type with just a glance.

After introductions Harry rushed over to his friends while Keira said hello to a few of the other mothers she knew before she left to go start her part time job as a receptionist at her husband's work.

**One month later on the playground at lunch**

Harry stormed across the playground with his mates, John and Nathanial at his back ready to back up their leader and kick some ass. Across the playground a girl from their class was crying as she tried to get her book back from the school bullies, Dudley and his gang. Dudley was busy tarring pages from the book because they were filled with words and not pictures while his gang pushed the girl away every time she tried to take her book back. On her third attempt the girl accidently scratch Dudley's arm trying to get book which he responded with a punch to the girl's cheek.

Knocked to the ground and kick by one of them then grabbed and shoved her into a mud puddle while the rest of the gang was going through her book bag and throwing her things into the mud while calling her beaver teeth and a know-it-all when Harry pushed one of the boys to the ground and got in Dudley's face while his buddies at his back with fists raised and ready to fight even if they were outnumbered five to three.

Harry had learned many things from his father but one thing he knew without a shadow of a doubt was that you don't hit a girl.

"Tell you what," Harry said inches from Dudley's face as more students gathered around to see what was about to happen. Harry plucked a half-eaten apple from one of the goon's hands and held it up, "I got three quid that says I can knock this apple off the top of your head without touching you or the apple and when I do it you promise to leave her alone!"

Dudley knew he couldn't do it so took the bet fully attending to beat up these idiots so that all of the kids would see how tough he was and take the money anyways if he lost so he said, "Go ahead Marcus I give my word."

Harry placed the apple on his head then stepped back and balled up a fist and rammed it into his gut as hard as he could knocking the fat pig to the ground. Dudley laid on the ground crying much to the laughter of the other kids especially when Harry pulled out three quid and tossed them on Dudley who was still crying and said, "Damn Dudley cry baby I guess you were right I couldn't do it."

It was then the playground monitor came over and took all the kids involved to the principal's office but Harry wouldn't leave until he gathered up all crying girls things and helped up even giving her his jacket to wear as she was cold from being soaked in the puddle.

"Hi I am Marcus James Moody." Harry offered as he walked next to the girl and even put his arm around her to keep her warm.

"Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione offered with a whisper, blushing bright red at the fact the cutest boy in her class was talking to her.

Once all the parents were called Hermione went home with her mom for the rest of the day to get changed and a threat to the school if her daughter came home with another shiner because the playground monitor didn't do their job. Petunia demanded Harry be locked away forever until the boy's father showed up and growled at the annoying house wife who recognized the bitter angry ex-auror all too well from when Vernon was arrested from attempted rape against her sister it was only the intervention of Albus Dumbledore that had saved the man from twenty years in prison and only her word that Vernon was with her all day and her sister was just trying to steal her fiancée from her that convinced the man even if he knew it was a lie. The principle an old friend of Vernon believed Dudley but didn't want to make enemies of the Grangers lawyers or the horribly scarred man gave all the boys detention but let Dudley and his goons out of it at the end of the day. From that day forward Hermione became fast friends with Harry and the Hooligans, the soccer team Harry played with and was the captain for.

**Harry Potter age 9 Surrey Park Soccer field youth Finals, Moody's Hooligans vs. the Surrey Warriors**

Harry raced down the soccer field passing the ball back and forth with his best mate Nathanial and mocking the warriors as they tried to intercept the ball but the two boys were the best in the league at gaining a favorable shot position. The clock was winding down and the score was tied and everyone was expecting Harry to take the kick.

In front of the goal post was Dudley the brick wall Dursley who was called this not because of his blocking skill but because he could block most of the goal with his bulk. Every warrior expected Harry to take the kick as he was the team captain and the best player but the Hooligans hadn't got where they were now as one trick pony and if Harry didn't have a shot he passed the ball like his mother had taught him. Feigning a kick to Nathanial Harry quickly passed the ball to the team's tomboy Rebecca who took her shot and even bounced the ball off of Dudley's head to score the goal.

The crowd roared in approval as the Hooligan cuties, the cheer team lead by Hermione and set up by Keira for a group of girls who wanted to support their friends and brothers team without having to play, screamed out the teams victory cheer. Dressed in pleated cheer skirts and belly shirts colors matching the teams, the eight girls screamed loudly as they waved their pom-poms in support of their team and encouraging them to scream out their support as well.

Petunia raced to her sons side but he charged out and shoved Rebecca for hitting him in the head with a soccer ball only to have John who had a crush on said girl slug Dudley hard, to all those who had not known how the team got their names quickly learned when Harry screamed out, "Hooligans for the honor of Manchester!" Every member of the team charged the warriors chasing them off the field screaming like little girls, even the cheer girls chased after the other teams girls who screamed just as loudly and ran for it all the while ignoring the referees whistle.

It wasn't until Alastor Moody walked on to the field after decking Vernon for insulting his wife for raising such a hellion and magically amplifying his voice a bit and called out that there was a pizza party waiting for them at the other side of the park when the Hooligans let out another cheer and raced to their celebratory party instead of after the newly named Surrey Dandies. Harry lead the charge with a bloody nose from an elbow from Dudley and a black eye from Perkins, next to him was Hermione who had a bite mark on her arm from Delores Dursley, his little sister and schools meanest girl, Hermione had got her own in smacking the girl silly and grabbing her by the hair and slamming her into the ground.

Several parents wanted to admonish the kids for fighting but given the fact they were defending a team mate against the neighborhood bully and many of their kids where his victims of his abuse they decided to let them just enjoy the party instead. Several girls from the team gave Harry celebratory kisses on the cheek make him blush a little until the girls coach a big sister of John and a rapidly developing fifteen year old gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips and making him blush bright red all over and getting laughs from the rest of the team. When Harry looked at Hermione and made a kissing face, Hermione elbowed him then kissed Nathanial and Boris the teams goalie before finally relenting at Harry's puppy dog look and giving him a peck on the cheek as well.

Alastor himself was having a pretty good time as well as raising a son had helped Alastor lose a lot of his paranoia. Still a cautious man but now a friend could pat him on the back without getting a broken hand, Harry had worked a miracle in the harden man by fully opening his heart and allowing him to trust.

**Harry Potter age 10 Wellington Drive number 16, Harry's Bedroom, Surrey England**

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard but knowing it was Harry she could.

"I said we should kiss each other to find out if we have the spark and should be boyfriend and girlfriend." Harry was in serious mode telling Hermione he wasn't joking and even standing in his serious pose with his hands on his hips and looking his best friend in the eye. The fact he was only wearing his underwear kind of made the pose a little funny.

Hermione stood there in just her panties as her and Harry were getting dressed after swimming and while her father thought they were getting to the age where they should not be changing in front of each other even if his wife told him they were too young for that and laughed at him. When he broached the subject with his daughter she asked the dreaded question of why she shouldn't be allowed to see her best friend naked as she had many times before and she already knew they were different as he was a boy and boys had penis while she was a girl and girls had vaginas. Her father had no wish to talk to his little girl about penises and why she should stay away from them until she was thirty and married to a man he choose so he let the matter drop for now and figured he would just do as his wife said and accept the fact that Marcus was too young to even think about Hermione in that way and he was too much of a gentleman to try anything with his baby girl.

"Ok, I think I would like that too." Hermione said blushing as brightly as Harry now.

Together both preteens walked up to each other and while Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left while Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right. As their lips meet Harry placed his hands on Hermione's waist like his dad does when he kisses his wife and Hermione cupped Harry's cheeks like her mom does when she kisses her husband. They held the kiss for about twenty seconds before they broke apart, they had only parted their lips a little and there was no tongue involved but it was still a very sweet and loving first kiss.

When the kiss ended Harry kept his arms on Hermione's waist and pulled her into a hug while she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself a moment to enjoy the hug. "That was nice," They both said at the same time, a habit they had of communicating they developed after years of friendship, they often finished each other's sentences just to annoy the teachers they didn't like.

Still holding his best friend, it was one of his favorite things as she was always there for him, he started to speak, "I really liked that but…"

Hermione enjoyed the feel of Harry's arms around her as it made her feel so safe and secure, her first friend, her confidant, the one person who loved her for her, finished for him, "…there was no spark like in the books and movies."

Even if they were destined to be just friends Hermione was enjoying the hug too much to pull away well until she felt Harry's hand on her bottom, "Marcus why are you touching my bum?"

Both kids chuckled as the mood was broken and when Harry gave her bum a squeeze she pushed him back enough to still keep his arms around her but get them away from her bum and slapped him in the chest. "Best friends forever," They said in unison then leaned in and gave each other a peck on the lips to seal their pledge.

Hermione then leaned in and resumed enjoying her hug and said, almost hesitantly as if scared what he would say, "I love you big brother." Followed by Harrying pulling her into a bone crushing hug and whispering in to her ear, with all the love he possessed, "Love you too little sister."

Standing outside the room both moms watched the scene playing out before them with hands covering their mouths to not brake the magic of the moment. The moment was so intimate and innocent at the same time, it was the type of moment most women dream about to have and made both of their hearts flutter even if they were a little sad to know that match making was out of the question when they were old enough it was still a magical moment made more so by the glow that surrounded them as they sealed the friendship with such an innocent kiss. The fact Hermione added her own glow to the mix just reaffirmed what Keira had suspected that the sweet little girl who had entered their lives four years ago was witch and would save her from the heart breaking scene of having to send them to different schools. Of course the moment ended when Harry gently grabbed Hermione's bum and asked if being her big brother meant he still had bum touching privileges only to receive a smack to the back of the head and a maybe as a response.

**Harry Potter age 11 Wellington Drive number 14 Surrey England**

Minerva McGonagall apperated to the outside of the home a future muggleborn witch and turned off her notice me not amulet as she walked up to the front door to deliver a letter to one Hermione Granger.

Minerva knocked twice on the door and adjusted her hat a little when a woman opened the door with thick bushy brown hair tied in a bun and wearing an apron, "Hello Miss Granger, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a teacher at a school called Hogwarts that has asked me to extend an invitation to your daughter may I come inside.

Emma Granger was about to tell the woman she was in the middle of a barbecue when Keira asked her who was at the door, the moment she told her a teacher from Hogwarts named Minerva the sound of feet running through the house and her friend was by her side in an instant. Keira escorted Minerva into the room and called out to everyone to come inside, Alastor and Danial walked inside laughing about a story Alastor was talking about, the laughter ended when Alastor's eyes landed on the woman sitting on the couch. Both adults were followed by to down cast children, Harry had been depressed all summer at the thought of having to go to a magical school without his friends especially Hermione. Hermione had done her best to get it out of Harry why he was so sad and so clingy this summer and she knew he wanted to talk tonight at the sleep over, for some reason she was terrified Harry was going away and she would never see him again.

The sight of his father's stance and guarded looks told Harry the visitor was magical, when Hermione tried to step forward and shake her hand Harry's grip tightened around her waist and pretty much forced her onto the couch next to him. Oddly Harry had pulled the small stick he carried everywhere out of his pants pocket as he sat down but kept it concealed as he watched the woman sitting next to his mom.

Emma came in last and was surprised to see the guarded looks being cast at the elderly woman but was equally shocked at the look sheer and utter loathing on the faces of her friends that was hidden from the woman, be it a twitch of the eye or tightness of the smile the signs were subtle but they were there.

Minerva broke the silence when she stood up and extended her hand to Alastor first but thought better of it and went Mister Granger first then his wife. "Well I usually have to start off with a demonstration but with Alastor here and on good term with you I think we can get right to it." Seeing Danial give her a nod she began, "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am also the transfigurations teacher and a witch just like your daughter, Hermione."

Before Danial or Emma could laugh at the woman Harry hugged Hermione tight and screamed with joy at the knowledge that he wouldn't be separated from his best friend, Hermione's confusion at Harry's sudden turnaround of emotions made something click in her head; Harry was going to this school fa away and hadn't told her.

"You're a witch also and you never told me!" Hermione yelled as she tried to punch Harry in the chest for keeping a secret from her but he was holding her to tightly for her to break free and properly pummel him.

"Keira, Alastor, what is she talking about?" Emma had to ask as she was beginning to think this wasn't a joke.

While Alastor explained a few things to her about the world and how he came to adopt Harry Minerva watched Harry closely but could only find hints of James and Lilly and decided that it must be the Makinnin orphan or the Watsworth orphan as both had green eyes and the boy in front of her had red tips on his short spiky hair and any son of James would have messy hair not to mention the famous scar on the forehead was not there at all. Getting back to the matter at hand the Grangers agreed once their daughter told them she didn't want to be parted from her brother, as Alastor was helping the Grangers sign the forms Minerva made sure to not even try to slip in the open-ended marriage contract that Albus used to keep the light side healthy, when Keira plucked the magical guardian from out of the batch as well Minerva was treated with death glares and beat a hasty retreat when Alastor told the Grangers that the form surrendered all legal rights to the Headmaster of Hogwarts in concerns to the daughters medical and parental decisions.


	2. Train ride and first year

Chapter 2 Train ride and first year

A/N: First year will only be a chapter much like third year as they have little to do with my idea but second year will take a few chapters and forth year will be the introduction of Harry Potter to the wizarding world while Fifth year will be where the story starts to take a much darker turn. Enjoy!

After a long talk the Grangers signed over modified custody of Hermione to Alastor so while officially Alastor made the decisions he only could so with Hermione's parents' consent, it was also decided amongst the Moody's that until Hermione could protect her mind they would not tell her about Harry's real identity. A trip to Diagon alley was a real treat for the kids so they could get their robes and wands, Hermione had to be dragged from bookstore after a few hours. When they went into get wands the old man almost called Harry by his real name but a growl from Alastor Moody and a reminder that Harry's legal name was now Marcus had the man scared enough to forget about letting Albus know about Harry's new identity, an angry auror of Moody's skill was something to be avoided at all costs. The moment the kids got Home Alastor removed the trace from both wands and Keira set up a teaching schedule for Hermione as Harry had five years of magical theory under his belt Harry helped teach Hermione how to properly handle her wand and worked with her on pronunciation.

Two months passed quickly for the kids as they got ready to step in to a new environment, before they knew it the kids were stepping foot on a train after passing a rather loud woman that was getting an earful from Alastor Moody for violating the status of security and getting informed that she would be receiving a fine for her behavior. As the kids walked past the group of red heads Harry accidently brushed against a pretty girl with red hair when their hands touched both Harry and the girl felt a spark like static electricity. Harry apologized and helped Hermione through the barrier making the pretty girl wish Harry Potter was there to help her like that.

After saying good bye to Keira and receiving hugs and kisses from the Grangers Harry promised Danial he would protect his little sister with his life if need be, had it come from any other eleven year old kid he would have laughed but from Harry he knew the boy meant every word. Danial and harry shared a manly handshake, a handshake that told Harry that Danial looked at him like a man he could trust him to keep his word. Alastor came up last and hugged Hermione then gave Harry a once over and slid something into his coat pocket as he hugged his son and wiped away a tear. "Good fortune my boy." Was Alastor could think of to say as he let his son go. Alastor's gift was an auror grade wand holster.

The sight of Alastor Moody with a child was more than a little shocking and had drawn quite a few stares but a growl from the man sent those lookie-loos running, Keira gave her husband a hug and whispered in to his ear that now would be the perfect time for them to go on that second honeymoon they had talked about. The moment his wife mentioned a private beach in South America and a bungalow for two all thoughts of menacing the onlookers left his mind after she said it was clothing optional beach Alastor was ready to apperate them to Brazil right then and there. Keira might be in her late thirties but she could revive a coma patient with just one of her sexy looks in her Husband's opinion.

Harry and Hermione found an empty compartment and made themselves comfortable, Hermione grabbed her favorite book, Hogwarts a History while Harry pulled out a stack of his favorite comics, Cyberforce and enjoyed the simple pleasure of having a close friend close by his side. A few minutes later the door flew open and a pair of twin boys they had seen on the muggle side of the station jumped in to the room and quickly hid on the rack and made shushing sounds. Before Harry could ask a boy with pink hair and wearing a glowing green and silver full length ball gown with matching pumps and purse stormed into the room and asked if they had seen twin boy's with red hair. Hermione couldn't figure out how he could not see them until she glanced up and saw the racks empty only to have Harry decide to be helpful.

"Yes ma'am I have they just ran down that way." Harry pointed in the direction he had just come from.

Percy ignored the taunt and made to leave until Harry called, "Hey Hermione do you think the carpet matches the curtains."

Percy stopped for a moment and then stormed off as the two twins rolled off the rack and laughed until Harry was sure they pissed themselves even Hermione was giggling at the prank and Harry's joke. Both boys introduced themselves as the famed Weasley twins the next best pranksters since the famed Marauders of Hogwarts they then sneaked out of the compartment to cause more mayhem.

Before the door even closed the pretty red head from the train station stuck her foot inside and asked if she could sit with them. Harry just shrugged and Hermione nodded her head as her way of showing consent, the girl pulled out a note book to read and then tried to get her trunk up on the rack. Harry took pity on the girl and easily hefted her trunk up onto a rack just as he got it into the racks the train gave a mighty lurk forward catching both Harry and the red haired girl by surprise and sent them falling into the open bench with Harry landing flat on his back and red landing on top of him much to Hermione's amusement.

"Hi." Harry said as the pretty red headed girl lay on top of him blushing as bright as her hair and keeping her face hidden in Harry's chest for as long as possible, "I am Marcus James Moody."

"Gi-Ginny Weasley." The blushing girl said as she looked up finally into Harry's eyes, placing her hands on Harry chest she lifted herself up a little amazed at the muscle tone of his chest and arms, feeling a little braver she tried again, "Ginerva Molly Weasley is me, I mean it's nice to meet you Marcus." Ginny could have laid there on top of Harry for the rest of her life and just stared in to the depths of his emerald green eyes, the depth of his eyes filled her with warmth that traveled from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. It was like wading into a sea of love and comfort for the young girl and damn did the rest of the package leave nothing to be desired.

On the other bench Hermione watched the moment she thought she would have had with Harry a year ago happen before her eyes. It saddened her a little but to truly love someone was to understand that jealousy over their happiness was just greedy and not love, so she would love Harry like a sister like he loved her and make sure the little tart feeling up her brother understood that if she broke his heart she would kick her ass Hooligan style. "So red are you going to continue to dry hump my brother until he decides to rip off your clothes and send you on a one way trip to happy land, if so let me know now so I can get some popcorn and enjoy the show." Sometimes nothing beats a public education.

Ginny practically jumped on to the rack and when she relieved they were not alone and babbled out an apology while Hermione was doubled over laughing at her joke. Harry just gave Hermione one of his 'you're in trouble' looks then tackled her and proceeded to tickle her into submission much to the humor of Ginny. When Harry was done he asked Hermione if she surrendered, getting her nod of acceptance Harry rewarded her with a kiss on the lips then made proper introductions.

"Ginerva Weasley this is my best friend and honorary sister Hermione Granger," Harry dipped into a bow to Ginerva and swept his arm towards Hermione, "The grinning cock-blocking cutie-pie that is my little sister this is Ginerva Weasley the much prettier of the Weasley sisters." Hermione just smacked Harry over the head with one of his comic books and laughed at him.

Given how close they were when she walked in Ginny thought they might have been dating at first but hearing that Harry was single and the girl he was close to was just his sister had Ginny grinning as she decided to stake her claim on Harry as quick as possible so the moment he sat down Ginny took a chance and sat in his lap much to the surprise of Hermione and glanced at Harry's comic. In response to her forwardness Harry slid his arm around her waist and allowed her to read with him. Hermione just rolled her eyes and leaned against Harry's shoulder until Harry lifted his arm allowing her to use his other leg as a pillow and read.

An hour later Ginny was so totally engrossed in the comic book that she never heard the door open or see her brother walk in and go beet red at her making herself comfortable. "Ginny what are you doing sitting on a boy's lap mom is going to explode when she hears about this." The red heads screams had started all three of them out of their reading and caused Hermione to reach for her wand, no one interrupted reading time, NO ONE!

"Shut up Ronald, it is perfectly ok." Ginny snapped at him.

"No it isn't," Ron yelled.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and decided to use Ron's stupidity to her advantage, "I am allowed to sit on Bill and Charlie's laps because they are my older brothers right." Seeing Ron nod his head in agreement she continued, "Well Ronald Marcus here is Hermione's older brother and since I told her she could sit on their laps when she wanted she said I could sit on Marcus's whenever I wanted." Seeing the look Hermione was giving her she grabbed a pair of pictures from her purse and handed them to Hermione.

The first was a tall handsome man with his hair in a ponytail and rugged good looks the second man was stand proud with one foot on a dragons head his arms were thicker than her whole torso and his face while he tried to look serious his eyes had a kindness that could rival Harry's any day of the week. "Ow yeah any time you want Ginerva." Hermione said Happily as went back to her book.

"Well… Whatever Ginny, we need to find Harry Potter and become his friend like mom and dad and Dumbledore said." Ron's words gushed out of him like a fire hose until he realized there were two people in the room he didn't know. "Hey if you see Harry Potter, don't tell him what I said just that I am supposed to be his friend."

Both Harry and Hermione gave the boy a thumbs up then went back to their reading while he looked at both of their foreheads to see if either of them were Harry Potter, he had been all over the train and still hadn't found Harry Potter even if he had found Neville Longbottom, Dumbledore's apprentice. "Come on Gin let's keep looking for Harry."

"You go Ron and ask Neville to help I will wait her for him just in case he shows up." Ginny told her brother who nodded at his sister and left to start the search.

Ignoring the obvious question Harry continued to read as Ginny snuggled in to his shoulder and closed her eyes it was nice and soft and felt so natural to be close to Harry. For Harry he felt like his life was more complete, not whole but at least more complete.

The next visitor was a blond haired boy who made Harry's hair stand on end and put him on edge, "Who are you, are you Potter?"

Rude didn't come close to the boy's manners but then again anyone who came from the loins of a death eater was liable to be a dick and from the fact that he had blond hair and arrogant looks followed by a pair of idiots. He had to be a Malfoy, "Fuck off you rotting death eaters crouch fruit, or I will kick your ass." Seeing the boy about to spot some nonsense, Harry continued, "I am Marcus James Moody, son of the great Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, you really want to go tell your daddy the mean son of the big bad auror made you cry like a little girl after he made you his bitch."

Any retort died on Draco's lips at the thought of what his father would do if he started to stir up troubles with the greatest dark wizard catcher alive. Draco knew his dad kept some muggles for his own pleasure and didn't want to take his turn down in the dungeon after angering his dad like his mom did a few years ago for moving his diary while she was pulling her favorite set of black family jewels out of their personal safe. The sounds of his mother screams still haunted his dreams.

Draco was gone as fast as the wind and since Harry and Hermione had pre packed healthy lunches they just sealed the door eat in peace stopping long enough to wake Ginny and share some with her while she shared with them in peace. Hours passed in silence only broken by the turning of a page as the sun began to set and the train began to slow Harry stood up and closed the curtains as he and Hermione began to strip off their clothes and get dressed Ginny was blushing like mad at the sight Harry with just his pants on and Hermione in just a pair of knickers and a training bra. It was Hermione who noticed the girl's embarrassment first.

"You ok Ginerva?" Hermione asked as she stood there in just her underwear. "Would you feel better if Harry left while you got changed?"

Seeing that both of her new friends were not very modest and knowing that if Hermione was ok with it then why shouldn't she be as well, it's not like she would be wearing less than her underwear and even if she got nervous she could just pretend she was wearing a bathing suit. "No Hermione its ok, I am just surprised that you are already wearing a bra I probably never will."

Ginny looked down at her flat chest as she took off her shirt and slid off her skirt to put on her uniform she was so preoccupied with looking at the ground that she never noticed Harry and Hermione surround her and give her a warm hug and a chaste kiss on the lips making her go into a full body blush. "You shouldn't do that Ginerva…" Harry began followed up by Hermione and continued the sentence so seamlessly that it was like they shared a single mind, "…your beautiful just the way you are…" Harry finished as Ginny looked up surprised with tears in her eyes, "…and no one puts down our friends especially themselves."

Sure she had been told she was pretty but to be told that she was beautiful by a handsome boy and a very beautiful girl made her heart flutter, forgetting her near nakedness Ginny pulled both Harry and Hermione in to a Weasley strong hug and began to sob her eyes out. Harry and Hermione held and let her cry as it was easy to tell the girl had to be tough with six brothers and being tough all the time didn't lend itself to beauty. After a few minutes the three broke apart and got dressed, as was Moody family tradition Harry chose to wear a kilt instead of slacks as it was allowed in the dress code.

When the train came to a stop Harry held the two girls back for a moment and allowed the first rush of the students to barrel past them before the three of them got off the train themselves. On the platform a prefect directed the first years to place the trunks with a group of others while a large man wearing what looked like several bears sown together shouted out for the first to come to him, the large man dark black eyes and a huge bushy beard, Deliverance anyone. Harry became the unspoken leader of the group as he stepped forward followed by the rest of the first years.

Given his father was known as a bit of a paranoid son of a bitch Harry had a bit of fun throwing glares at every kid that was associated with a dark family even if he didn't have a magical eye he could still creep them out by glaring at them. In letters that will be leaving the school that night and in the morning to homes across England, they would be filled with every detail about the insanely paranoid son of the of the insanely paranoid auror which made Harry very happy as he wanted to just get done with this school and get on with his life.

Sorting went quickly as Harry stood waiting for his turn; Hermione was already in Gryffindor making Harry happy as he feared she would fall back into old habits in Ravenclaw; Neville was also in Gryffindor making Harry roll his eyes as the pompous jackass was talking to everyone who would listen about how he was Harry Potter's best friend. When they called out Marcus, Harry stepped forward and placed the hat on his head and listened to it try to talk for several seconds before ordering it to place him in Gryffindor and shut up already. For the first time in years the hat broke out in laughs as it screamed out Gryffindor, Harry sat with Hermione who was busy chatting with Lavender and Parvarti about fashion at this Harry rolled his eyes listening to Hermione talk about low cut jeans. After an elbow from Hermione and a whispered explanation about finding common ground Harry decided to chat with Dean and Seamus even if Dean was an idiot who was not a Manchester fan.

The sorting end with both of the Weasley brood ending up in Gryffindor, Ginny took the seat next to Harry while Ron was still staring at Neville like he was an all you can eat buffet. After the Headmaster informed everyone that Harry was already sorted in to Gryffindor and he would be arriving late as he was occupied. The Headmaster had started to say about the dangers on the third floor but thought against it as the boy-who-lived was not there and he needed to find out why.

The first week of school sat the pace for the rest of the school year. Professor McGonagall was an expert in her field as well as his head of house but given her duties as the deputy headmistress her schedule was often to full to allow much one on one student interaction which was fine for Harry as she knew his real father a little too well for Harry's liking anyways and getting to know her better was a stupid risk. Snivillius was just a bastard but Harry was able to earn a little respect from greasy git by brewing an almost perfect sun burn potion and even mitigate some of the points lost by Neville who blew up his cauldron because he couldn't pay attention, oddly enough the potions professor just scoffed at Harry's relation to the famed auror. Charms class was a riot for Harry as the diminutive professor was old friends with Harry's adoptive father in the last two wizarding wars and was more than willing to spare a few minutes after class to talk to Harry. History was a snooze fest but luckily all the teacher did was read from the book so it would be an easy class to pass. Defense was next to useless as the teacher did nothing but stutter, Harry could teach the class better than this idiot. Herbology was fun as Harry and Hermione often worked together growing up in a vegetable garden that stood between the kid's houses.

September past quickly as Harry fell into a routine with his school work, Hermione had set up a study group for their dorm that got their year mates excited once they relieved how well they could do after they kicked out Ron for asking everyone for the answers and Neville for demanding that Hermione does his Homework in exchange for introducing her to Harry Potter. All it took was for Harry to ask if he planned on magically pulling Harry Potter out of his ass and if he wasn't then he could do his own work or leave. Neville stormed off and went to complain to his head of house who told Neville that he was responsible for his own work and he better get used to it.

In October Harry was challenged to a duel by Draco at midnight but Harry told him if they wanted to go they do it right now, Since Harry challenged him openly and loudly it drew more than a few stares from students who stared to take bets on the duel and drew the staff in as well who thought it would be a wonderful opportunity to evaluate the students as Dumbledore had kept a lot of distance from Harry as he was still leery of Alastor looking at his past decisions. Draco had no way out but saw a golden opportunity to win a bit of respect in his house so the duel was set up for after dinner, oddly it was Daphne who pretty much demanded to be Draco's second closely followed by Ginny who elbowed Neville back into his seat and said she would stand with Harry. Personally Hermione would have been Harry's first choice but Ginny had been the victim of constant insults for her second hand robes from Daphne and Pansy and she was not missing the chance to slap the girl down.

Professor Flitwick agreed to officiate the duel and Lee Jordan handled the commentary of the duel which lasted longer than the duel itself between Harry and Draco. The moment the duel began Harry snapped off a trio of stinging hexes that all broke through Draco's shield and slammed him in the chest; a tight grouping like his dad taught him. The only offensive spell Draco got off was a weak cutter that Harry didn't bother to even shield the weak spell instead he just side stepped it. Harry ended the duel with a over powered disarming charm that knocked Draco into Pansy and Millicent who easily caught Draco and tossed him aside. It was the duel between Daphne and Ginny that became known as the fastest duel in the history of school when Ginny hit her with a boils hex and the vain girl ran off the dueling platform screaming and covering her face much to the laughter of the rest of the school.

November passed into December quickly as Harry and Ginny became fast friends while Hermione welcomed the fact that there was now a girl in the group who could keep Harry in line. Once they got to know Ginny they discovered she was a funny and sarcastic little spit fire who loved to have fun and hang out but was also a bit of a brainy girl who could sit for hours and just discuss magical theory with Hermione that went over Harry's head who was much better at spell execution. The fact that many of the discussion usually happened sitting on either side of who often had arm around each girl and tried to follow the verbal tennis match but ended up sitting back and just nodding at the older boys who gave Harry a thumbs up for getting a pretty bird on both arms.

With Christmas approaching and the Weasley's going to Romania to see Charlie, Hermione wrote home while Ginny got permission from her parents to allow Ginny to stay with Hermione over the winter hols as long as Ginny figured out the purpose of a rubber ducky and dishwasher. Ginny had a wonderful Christmas at the Grangers house for the first time ever she received all new clothes and a makeup kit to match Hermione's that she receive as well, Alastor and Keira gave her more clothes from the muggle world as well book on dueling techniques and a guide to understanding the dark arts as it was well known that many of the light side families never touched the dark arts but Alastor was a strong believer in one needs to at least understand the fundamentals of dark magic to stay safe from it and it is more about intent of your actions then the magic itself. Ginny had the time of her life as Harry took her around the neighborhood and introduced her to his friends, the only dark spot that happened was running into Dudley quiet literally as the fat ass got a snow sled and fell off it and barreled down the hill like an avalanche and clipped Ginny while she was standing up from making snow angels with Hermione and several other girls. Had Dudley apologized to Ginny all would have been forgiven but that isn't Dudley's style and his goons were with him, seeing Ginny was a part of Harry's group Dudley pushed her and called her a bitch only to receive a broken nose from Harry who had just arrived with the guys the moment Dudley put his hands on Ginny. Sleep overs were a new experience for Ginny as well, usually Ginny only had a sleep over with her best friend Luna not with a dozen other boys and girls and do things like eat pizza and play kissing games as the girls were getting to the point in their lives were they thought the boys should be ready to pair off but seeing as Emma was very good at watching the kids the kissing never went past pecks on the lips. Ginny was actually a little sad to leave all the Grangers as she had the time of her life and wished her mother would be more like Emma and Keira.

Life back at Hogwarts stayed pretty bland until mid March when Ron, Neville and Seamus had lost fifty points each for being out after curfew because they were helping Hagrid get rid of a dragon. The study group forgave Seamus pretty quick as he was a funny and quirky little Irishmen who was very good at blowing stuff up and had a wonderful future in the IRA as a bomber as long as he survived that long, last potions class he blew up a cauldron with just water in it even Snape was confounded by that feat. The study group had grown to include several other students in their year, Susan, Hannah and Justin from Hufflepuff and Su and Terry boot from Ravenclaw. Currently no Slytherin yet had the courage to join the group but Theo and Tracy were at least not snipping at them anymore.

Hermione had lost a few points with her friends over her need to study hard and push everyone to study just as Hard but when finals were over and every member of the study group had finished in the top half of their year had at least earned her a bit of a reprieve from stony looks well until she mentioned that they could get a start on next year which got her pelted with balled up papers and boos. Dean and Harry tried to start up an impromptu football match but ended up having to teach most of the purebloods and half-bloods how to play the game.

The only interesting thing to happen at the end of the year was the defense professor had been found dead in his room from what looked like a massive heart attack. Well that and the fact Harry Potter never arrived at school much to the headmaster's anger who was beyond angry to discover that even though he left Harry on the Dursley's door step he never made it into the house. Worst still was the fact that whoever had taken the boy was not going to send him to Hogwarts even though the headmaster had explained in his letter why Harry needed to be properly minded for the benefit of the wizarding world. A part of Albus wanted to recruit Alastor to find the missing boy but discounted the idea quickly as Alastor Moody was the type of man to ask questions that the Headmaster was not willing to answer.

The train ride back home was pretty fun for the kids as it consisted of Harry, Hermione and Seamus on one bench with Ginny on Harry's knee across from them was Dean, Parvarti and Lavender. Susan and Hannah stopped by to say hi and make plans to get together over the summer with Harry and the rest of the group the week before school started, Draco came by to toss in his own usual helping of bile but got hit with seven stinging hexes for his trouble, Ron also stopped by to say Hi and ask if he could rejoin the study group next year as he was going to catch hell for his bad grades this year from his mom. As Hermione was in charge of the study group she gave her consent as long as Ron remembered that it was a study group and not a do my work for me group.

All the kids said good bye on the platform and let the parents get to know each other for a moment before they went home to enjoy a summer away from study. Lucius watched the kids get off the train and made a few adjustments to his plan for next year to end the corruption of Hogwarts, with no Harry Potter their he didn't have to worry about any loose ends putting a stop to his plans, maybe if he got lucky the Moody brat would be dead as well he was still angry about his son losing a duel to the little brat.

A/N: answer to reviews and clarification on a few points

The reason Ron and Ginny are in the same year is I have adjusted a few birth dates; Ron was born in October 14; Ginny was born ten months later August 3 making them both start school in the same year.

Now the reason Ginny and Harry seem so close is a bond takes a few hours to settle and while touching is required being close physically is also Ginny is free of her mother for the first time and acting rebellious by getting closer to a guy who is not Harry Potter or so she thinks.

BJH: While I like the whole idea of soul bonding and finding your soul mate I prefer to think that a bond of souls can exist between friends as much as lovers and I will be working on keeping the slang more British as for the BBQ well Alastor has traveled quite a bit and he seems like the type of guy to enjoy standing in front of a grill to me and that is why I had him grilling.

The thought behind Moody adopting came about because I have never really heard of it before and thought it would be a bit fun to do throw in my wife challenging me to make a pairing work between characters that seem wrong to me I.E. Harry and Ginny along with Hermione and it will be a surprise.

Please feel free to ask any questions and I will do my best to answer them.


	3. Summer time fun

Chapter 3 Summer time fun

The first thing Harry had to do when he got home for summer was debrief with his dad, it was important to make sure that the disguise was working and it made Harry feel like he was a part of a secret. Alastor asked his son plenty of questions, some were simple like what was his favorite class to more complicated and embarrassing like what was his relationship to the young red haired girl he was holding hands with when he got off the train. Father and son sat for hours the evening discussing every major and minor detail, it was close to midnight when Harry was finally released to go to bed.

Harry stumbled a bit as he walked to his room he was feeling a bit giddy as he tried to navigate the stairs and the door was even more of a challenge as his dad had given him his first taste of fire whisky tonight. The bed looked very inviting as Harry fell on to it and was out like a light, in the morning when he awoke Harry would have a splitting headache from the little extra added to his glass and never want to over indulge again.

In the morning Harry stumbled down to the kitchen surprised to see an owl awaiting him, "Morning honey," Keira called out loudly as she cooked breakfast.

"Too loud." Harry cringed as he sat down at the table and grabbed a fork to chow down only to have the owl waiting for him to screech loudly, "I got it shut up."

Harry reached out and untied the letter only to have the owl scratch his hand for yelling at him. Harry gave the owl a puppy dog look but it just glared at him and flew over to the counter to preen and look majestic for Keira who was petting the cooing bird while she feed him a little bacon. Seeing the owl was staying Harry decided to read the letter and respond as the owl was waiting for him, what Harry read had him floored.

_Marcus Moody,_

_First off I don't approve of my little sister being so taken with a young man at her age but I know that if I agree to deliver letters for you two then you will remember Ginny is a little girl and you interactions with her will stay appropriate for a young lady her age. Here are my terms for assistance, first off Ginny is my baby sister and will be treated with the respect that a pureblood princess deserves, second my owl will deliver a letter to you at five PM every Friday and will leave you residence at six PM with or without a response thirdly and lastly I am planning on working for the ministry and I am sure your father has a contact that can help me so I don't have to get stuck working in some department that will get me nowhere like my father. If you agree check the yes box on the bottom and return this letter to me. _

_Get writing, Percival Weasley_

_P.S. my owl will be gone before the howler activates_

Harry grabbed a quill and checked the yes box and quickly reattached the letter right before the owl took off. Moments later another flew in through the sun roof and almost crashed in to his mom in an effort to finish delivering its letter, the poor owl looked done in and in need of retirement. The poor owl was huffing and puffing trying to get its wind back as Harry untied the letter, even if he had never received one Harry recognized a howler from the many that were sent to the twins, "Mom we got a howler," Harry called out right before the letter exploded and Molly Weasley's voice ripped through the house.

_**You disgusting little pervert I will never allow my daughter to have anything to do with the son of a paranoid lunatic and a gold digging slut so back off my daughter will belong only to Harry Potter and you will never be worthy of her. If I catch you sniffing around her again I will see you locked up in Azkaban your family name dragged through the mud and maybe your parents will keep you company, my sons have told me all about you and I won't see my daughter soiled before her marriage stealing away my bride price. You think I can't do it then I will bring the full weight of my allied friends against you and that includes your headmaster and your head of house who have promised to expel you if you try. And tell your fat slut of a mother that my husband has already pressed charges against you for trying to interfere in my daughters intended betrothal by buying her off with nice clothes and trinkets rest assured I burned them all last night and will be taking my daughter in to be checked and if she is not still a virgin I will be suing you for the lost bride price.**_

Keira threw half a dozen curses at the howler but she couldn't seem to hit it as it dodged her every strike. Her husband rushed into the room right as the howler was finishing and hit it with a wide area stunner that froze the howler and drained the magic out of it and dropping it to the ground. Alastor quickly summoned the letter to him and conjured an evidence bag ready to teach that bitch who insulted his wife a lesson about not messing with an auror of his stature. His wife preferred the more direct approach.__

"That bitch I am going over there and kicking her ass and who is to comment on anyone's weight I will show her not to mess with my family!" Keira yelled and grabbed her wand ready to go and kill that bitch when her husband grabbed her arm and jerked his head towards their son. Any anger she had bleed out of her when she saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table looking crushed, she may have been angry but she was an adult that had taken years of abuse from purebloods who thought they were better just because of blood her son on the other hand had always been well liked because of his giving and protective nature. She rushed over and wrapped her son in her arms she would deal with her heart broken son while her husband took the light work like taking on the Weasley family.

Alastor's first stop was the ministry where he headed straight for the head of aurors department Amelia Bones, several people tried to get in his way but one look at his cold eyes full of barely controlled fury had them scurrying for cover. When Arthur Weasley tried to confront him he barely got more than a word out before his fist connected with the man's jaw and send him crashing into the ground, Arthur was flipped over and cuffed before he was unceremoniously thrown into his cubical. Several of the younger aurors watched the legend destroy an opponent with such ease that they were hopping for another demonstration and followed him in awe up to the head office, the older aurors who had served with the man in the field just shook their heads and reaffirmed their promise to never get on the man's bad side.

As he approached the door he slammed his walking stick into the ground hard and sent a burst of energy into the door throwing it open and barked out an order at the young aurors in meeting with the two heads of the department, "Leave NOW."

A dozen recruits fresh from the academy rushed from the room as the angry malformed man stormed in and turned to the head of department who matched his glare without blinking it was only then he noticed a single recruit was still in the room but looking ready to bolt if not for the fact the head of auror special forces was gripping the girls arm and keeping her in place. Rufus nodded at Alastor as way of greeting and sat back to enjoy the show.

"Alastor what a pleasure I was just going to send your old friend Rufus to see you." Amelia said in a calm voice. During the war she had seen Alastor in this type of mood before especially when the use of unforgivables was allowed by the former department head, she and Rufus were forced to drag him back from physically throttling the man.

"I'm here now and I demand you reinstate me so I can go and arrest that ugly sow who dared to insult my wife and son, I'll show her a lunatic." Alastor asked as much as ordered before tossing an evidence bag on the desk containing a letter.

Both Amelia and Rufus could care less who was sending down orders from on high there was no way they were going to arrest a decorated auror without concrete proof even if it was Albus Dumbledore making the demand. The old manipulator had issued an arrest warrant for the Moody family with an order to have Marcus Moody placed into a muggle orphanage and have his mind erased and magic bound, even if the parents were guilty what the headmaster had demanded was not only unethical but highly illegal as the boy was listed as a pureblood in his adoption file and was legally required to be placed in a proper magical home. Alastor was accused of interfering with a betrothal while his wife was accused of child neglect and attempted bribery to interfere with a betrothal, Amelia had scoffed when she had seen the notice, Alastor was head of a powerful family that outranked the Weasley family and no one was more loving and protective than Keira Moody.

Amelia touched her wand to the evidence bag then tapped a stone disk on her desk causing the words of the letter to float above the stone disk, Rufus scoffed at the letter and couldn't believe anyone would be so stupid those words were challenge and not even he would want take on Alastor. Amelia gave Alastor a hard look the reached into her desk and tossed his old badge at him, "Alastor Moody I reinstate you to the rank of Master Auror, now what charges are you filing against the clan of Weasley and what supporting evidence do you wish to enter in to evidence."

Alastor looked back and forth between his old friends then turned to the young woman, he gave her a hard look that made her wilt. The girl's reason for being in special division became apparent when her hair went from a flowing bright pink to a flat burgundy before his eyes, she is a metamorphmagus he thought in surprise before getting back to the matter at hand. He cleared his throat and began, "Director I am filing charges against the Weasley family for slander and threatening my son, furthermore I wish to have charges against Molly Weasley for child abuse I also plan on filing charges against Arthur Weasley for assaulting my fist with his face."

Laughter broke out from both of the senior aurors as Rufus pulled out a camera and took a picture of the newly reinstated auror's hand for evidence then got up and left to take pictures of Arthur Weasley's face for corroboration. Amelia mean while nodded her head and wondered how to make it all work as she wrote up a warrant for the arrest of the Weasley parents even if she knew that the dead had a better chance of getting ice water in hell then she did of getting a conviction. "What about the headmaster and his deputy," Amelia had to ask as she had no love for either as one was manipulative and the other was too much of a follower to be allowed to roam free.

"We wait." Alastor decided then elaborated, "During the last war the old fool ran a vigilante group that saw many good young people killed for his greater glory and his kitty cat well let's just say I will be paying her a visit tonight and reminding her that it was because of her that Harry Potter is still missing and if she goes after my boy I will crucify her in the press."

"And if I am asked about how you know this?" Amelia asked as she thought about her brother who had joined a group of vigilantes shortly before his entire family minus Susan was killed and if Albus bloody Dumbledore was involved then she would take payment in blood.

Alastor just winked at her and said, "Tell the fool I kept the letter before putting the boy in a safe place."

It was humorous to watch the women's eyes bulged wide for a moment before she regained control of her emotions and nodded her head in agreement Harry Potter being hidden in plain sight was a move worthy Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Come on girl it is time to learn what it means to be an auror." Alastor yelled as he walked out of the office, the young woman jumped to her feet and after a nod from Amelia raced after Alastor, she was ecstatic at the thought of getting two years under the best of the best.

"Another thing young lady, I will be taking you in at the start of every summer if this is how you are going to behave." Molly screamed at her daughter as she was currently being held by her brother Percy.

Her trip to the hospital had been painful and humiliating the healer had done a physical exam to determine she was still a virgin he then forced her to take a cleansing potion which left her hurting on the inside as it was designed to nullify any potions in her system. Percy had spent an hour holding her hair back as she vomited and the only thing that was different about her now was she was feeling a hatred for her own family. The previous night her mother had burned all her presents from the Grangers and the Moodys after her brothers filled her father in about her closeness to Marcus, it didn't matter that he had only given her a few chaste pecks on the lips and a lot of hugs it was because she was not hanging all over Harry Potter. That fact that she had never met Harry Potter before didn't matter to her family in the slightest, she was supposed to marry him so her family could take his money and that was something she silently vowed as her brother held her and let her cry.

When Molly raised her wand Percy moved slightly placing himself more between his little sister and his mother and glared at her, he like the rest of his family wanted a better life but his plans involved making it on his own. He had plans to move up in the world and Percy didn't believe pimping his little sister out like a piece of meat for some unknown person was the way to do it.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, come here now." Molly ordered as kept her wand leveled at her daughter.

Ginny shook her head only to have her mother grab her by the hair and physically pull her away from her brother only to hear a knock at the door. Molly shoved her daughter back on the couch and went to the door to find a trio of aurors at her door, every one of them looked grim as the lead man grabbed Molly and forced her against the door and cuffed her before informing her she was under arrest. The other two men collected Ginny and took photos of her room and burnt remains of clothes and such in the fire place, the rest of the kids were sent to their aunts while Molly was going to enjoy the aurors hospitality. The fact the girl was limping from her exam had spent the past few hours sobbing and had several welts on her from stinging hexes gave the men all evidence they needed.

Back at Hogwarts Albus was not having a good day when he received a floo call from Molly Weasley claiming she had been arrested for child abuse. Albus had spent several hours call on favors to save the woman only to discover that her trial was set for that evening and more importantly the woman had thrown his name into the mix preventing him from just ordering the Wizingamot to drop all charges. If that wasn't bad enough the goblins had again refused to tell him where Harry Potter was as they could track a magical signature anywhere and no bribe or threat could sway the greedy creatures meaning that whoever had the boy was powerful enough and respected enough to be considered a warrior. To top it all off the most powerful muggleborn in the school since Lily Evans and Minerva was unable to get the marriage contract signed as well as the magical guardian signature signed for Hermione Granger as she would be a perfect match for either the Weasley boy or the Diggory boy two longtime supporter of his.

When a young woman called him on the floo and told him that Arthur Weasley wished to send him a message that he was just arrested and needed help Albus could have torn out his beard. When a bird flew in the window and dropped off the marriage contract he forged between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley unsigned by the goblins along with his attempts to place Harry under his care had proved just as fruitless. With nothing else to do Albus Dumbledore placed a call to the one person in the ministry who never did him any favors, Amelia Bones.

Alastor and the young auror landed in the back yard on a gazebo that was covered with vines to prevent anyone from noticing that someone was apperating in, sound proofing wards kept noises over a certain decimal level from being heard which allowed people to be inside and still be heard from the outside. Alastor jerked his head towards the house and walked inside to be greeted by the sight of his wife baking cookies and humming softly while his son was working at the table on his homework and was most importantly he was smiling again. "Family this is Rookie, Rookie this is my wife Keira and my son Marcus." Alastor cleared his throat and made introduction, Tonks stepped forward and shook hands with Keira first then Harry when they touched hands both jumped away when the felt a shock at the touch.

"Sorry," They both said at the same time then shook hands again thankfully there was no shock this time.

Knowing he had to get things straightened out at the office Alastor turned to his son first, "Lad show Rookie her room and then take a break from you school work and show her around as well she will be staying with us a while, he then turned to his wife, "Amy gave me Rookie to toughen up and reinstated me so I am going to the office for a few hours to move a few things around and fit her into rotation." Before Alastor left he gave his son a hug and his wife a kiss on the cheek before heading out to his land rover and tarring out of the drive way.

Tonks tried to introduce herself properly but Keira stopped her and explained to her that she was an apprentice now and she had to earn her name like every other young witch and wizard her husband trained. It didn't help when Harry grabbed her hand and jerked her towards the door and called her Rookie then dragged her from the room as she protested that she had a great name that was way more fun to make fun of then Rookie.

Harry and Tonks held hands for most of the day as they walked around the neighborhood and went to visit all the interesting spots. Tonks fell in love with the malt shop that was a throw back of a nineteen fifties malt shop theme with waitress even wearing hoop skirts and hats shaped like beehive hairdos, they took a seat at a booth and both ordered malts and talked about their lives. Tonks was very immature for her age and liked acting like a kid including even hitting a waitress in her beehive hat for scoffing at her pink hair with a spitball while Harry was very mature for his age as he was the leader of his friends and took the role seriously.

On the way home Harry offered her his arm and she graciously accepted as they walked through the park and Tonks talked about being a meta as she liked to call it and even offered to teach Harry a little of it, for Harry it was a very interesting conversation, "I mean like come on I am a bloody meta for merlin sake. And he was like yeah but I want to be with the real you. And then I was like this is me you bloody poof." Tonks was every animated as she talked waving her hand about as if making a point.

"Sure, totally dude." Harry said borrowing a few of her words and hopping that he got them right even if he was really lost.

Completely misunderstanding the fact that Harry was completely confused she continued on, "I mean bloody hell it's not rocket science it is like this if you want to hit it then love it all. You know what I mean?" Tonks struck a pose that caused a pair of young men jogging passed run straight into a tree.

"Totally," Harry stuck with the one word of her vocabulary that he had figured out and decided to help up the girl beside him who was laughing on the ground after she stumbled and fell to the ground. Harry helped up the clumsy auror and the head off home as the sun was finally beginning to set.

They made it home in time for dinner and filled in the adults on what happened during the day. Alastor was happy to see his son getting along with the girl as she would be considered part of the family for the next year as she trained to be the best his wife was just Happy to see her son smiling and happy again.

The next day Tonks was awoken at three am when Alastor burst into her room and blasted her with a stunner while screaming constant vigilance before covering the girl with a blanket and leaving her to rest. A not from Amelia arrived that morning saying the Dumbledore had called in enough favors to get the Weasley family off but given Arthurs connection to her department she had ordered random health and welfare check ups on Ginny to keep the family in line with a threat on his job Arthur would keep his wife in line, the only down side was Alastor would still need to appear next Monday in court to deal with charges filed against him. He wasn't concerned though as a pureblood he had several options.

When Alastor walked into court he didn't wait for the charges to be read before he stood up and demand his right to trial by combat to determine the validity of Arthur Weasley's claims against him. If Arthur accepted he could face Alastor in a duel the winner would be found not at fault or Arthur could back down and all charges would be dropped. Arthur folded quickly and was laughed out of the Wizingamot who always enjoyed a spot of blood, given he was already under review already for disloyalty to the auror corp for his involvement with Albus Dumbledore and his vigilante group the newest black mark would keep him on thin ice if he managed to keep his job.

Three weeks passed quickly as Harry waited for Hermione to return from vacation, Tonks became a fast friend for Harry when she wasn't being trained by the master of insanity as she liked to call him. As for the neighbors they rather enjoyed watching the scarred and crazy man driving down the street slowly and yelling at the young woman running beside his car, usually telling her they wouldn't stop until he was worn out. Despite the physical requirements of training with the man she was having a good time, Alastor had forgotten more about defensive magic than most would ever learn, another thing she enjoyed was that she practiced her dueling techniques against Harry who was faster and more accurate than any recruit like her.

Hermione's return from vacation was a reason to celebrate for the two kids who became attached at the hip the moment they saw each other, of course Hermione was confined to the two house for another week due to her being grounded and while her parents threatened to not let her have any friends over they saw their daughters heart break at the statement and relented to allow her to spend time at the two houses but now going out. Her last week in France Hermione had met a nice boy named Juan Paulo who was a few years older and from Spain they hung out despite her parents not liking it Hermione had been one over with sweet talk and flowers by the more experienced boy had convinced Hermione to sneak out one night with him and go to his family's bungalow conveniently his parents weren't going to be there. While they were walking arm in arm a French girl with sky blue eyes and long blond hair had spotted the boy and decided to take him for herself, the boy pushed Hermione away and made a beeline for the girl who told Hermione she should get used to losing to her betters. What happened next would become one the most watch viral videos on you tube when Hermione tackled the girl to the ground and slugged her, a cat fight broke out and the cops were called dragging the two girls apart. Hermione's parents were called in to collect their daughter when Hermione's mother nearly got in to fist fight with the blond girl's mother in the police station the mother had told Emma her daughter should be get used to boy's ditching her and leave the good looking ones to her betters then turned to Dan and offered to let him take her for a drink as way of apology. When they got back to their bungalow Hermione was given a long talk about her behavior and then an even more embarrassing talk about sex and the various tricks a boy will use, hearing her mother finish every complement Juan had used to get her to come home with him had the girl crushed. Emma spent the rest of the night holding her heart broken daughter who had thought the boy liked her and wasn't just trying to get into her knickers, she was still grounded for fighting and sneaking out.

Harry had listened as she told him what happened and then told Hermione he would beat up the boy and even Tonks promised to smack the girl down if she ever met her making Hermione smile.

Once the grounding was over the three of them had become inseparable as they walked around, the Grangers were fine with their daughter hanging out with the older girl as she had quickly become a big sister to Hermione. With Hermione back Alastor began to train the three of them and even taught them his secret to dueling, while he may never be able to take the gold in a professional dueling tournament he was still better than most pro's in a knock down drag out dirty fight.

"Alright kids and Rookie, today we will be learning how to even the playing field against a more skilled opponent," Alastor walked up and down in front of the kids like a general rallying his troops.

All three of them had waited for something spectacular when Alastor had flicked his wand and hit all three of them with a simple house hold cleaning charm filling their mouths with soap. After they stopped spitting up soap Alastor explained, "Silent casting is a talent that not many have mastered, sure most everyone can learn easy stuff but more powerful magic most need to be able to speak the words, so we thrust our wands and say, Sopaus mouth, to hit the target as this spell is a seeking charm we say both."

"Mister Moody sir, Hermione asked as he raised her hand and waited for him respond, when he nodded at her she asked her question, "Sir how does silent casting work I mean the teachers at school always tell us to loudly pronounce are spells."

The laughter broke out from the man as he signaled the three of them to sit for his explanation, what he told them blew their minds, "It is simple dear girl, back when I was in school we started to learn silent casting in are third year because back then it was easier for the purebloods whose magic was not as poisoned from over inbreeding as it is now. now seeing as you want to learn what I want you to do is only say your spells in a normal voice and from there try to say them quieter until you can think the words and still cast the spell. Now back to the lesson, Hermione I want you to hit me with what you think is a good follow up spell."

Hermione stepped forward and thrust her wand at Mister Moody and twisted her wrist like she was taught the previous year while saying the spell calmly, to her surprise the spell flew from her wand spinning as it hit the old auror in the chest and sent him stumbling back several steps, it wasn't as strong as her usual spell but it would just take practice to master it. Alastor's wand flew from his hand but all of a sudden shot back into his hand and fired off a low powered leg lock that tripped her up only to have Harry catch her before she fell.

"Not a bad choice girl," Alastor said as he canceled the spell and then explained about why the spell failed, "The summoning charm is an effective spell to learn and the more you use it the more you gain the feel of it soon enough you will be able to use it without a wand for small things especially if you have a deep connection to the item like your wand." Seeing all three nod in understanding he continued, "Now what I like is a spell I came up with call down and dirty, it is a variation on the stunner that mixes with a banisher and is resistant to an enervate spell. Now the movement is simple, thrust forward and down then spike the tip upwards and say, Stupifiedus, to cast the spell."

Alastor then turned to a dummy used for target practice and cast the spell, a translucent stream of energy slammed into the dummy blasting it into a wall. The spell traveled faster than a normal stunner and was hard to see making it an excellent spell to use and showing the kids why Alastor Mad-eye Moody was the best auror in not only Britain but in three continents as well. Once both kids could cast the spell ten times in a row at a normal voice he had them spend the rest of the day working with Tonks to cast their the spells they had already learned as quietly as possible, Tonks moved up from Rookie to Probie for already being able to silent cast all of her spells silently and saving him the trouble.

For Hermione, the newly christened Probie was required to go into technical details about silent casting to get Hermione to understand while with Harry she just needed to help him feel it by telling him to close his eyes while covering his ears to allow him to feel the flow of magic so he could call upon it. While neither teen could silent cast by the end of summer they no longer needed to shout out their spells like drunken idiots.

The rest of the summer passed quickly as Harry and Hermione did their usual summer thing, mostly hang out with friends or watch the telle as they let the summer pass them by. It wasn't until the book list arrived that things got interesting.

"Marcus look," Hermione screamed as she rushed into his house carrying her book list and waving it around excitedly, "Look at our book list the teacher most be a fan of Lockhart he is almost as famous as your dad." Seeing Harry snort at that Hermione smacked Harry in the arm, "Gildory Lockhart is famous for helping many people it says so in his books."

At that moment Alastor Moody walked into the room and tossed a book on to the table between the two kids, "If you want to know if the man-" He snorted at that, "is any good read his book here and tell me what you learned and make sure to verify your facts, and just so you know I have and you will be giving me a full oral report this Friday."

Alastor left the room smiling telling both kids this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought so they took the book the family library and began to read, by chapter two Harry could tell this guy was a fraud but Hermione lasted until chapter five when the man wrote about how to maintain his hair style while he took on a werewolf like pro wrestler. Harry first went through the files of known werewolves in Europe who were wanted and found the werewolf in questing, Argyle Brunwick, was a German national and former boxing champion who weighed over six hundred pounds in his wolf form meaning the chances of any wizard taking him in a fist fight and beating him with a suplex was impossible. Hermione searched all of the books and couldn't find any spell or potion that could disrupt a werewolves transformation, well she could but a killing curse was pretty much an all-purpose spell for stopping things. On Friday instead of giving a report on how Lockhart was a great wizard Harry and Hermione spend an hour giving a report on ever contradiction as well as answering questions off of cue cards from all four parents, they answered all the questions except the last one, "What was Gildory Lockhart's job with in the ministry?" neither kids knew the answer but were surprised when Alastor told them he was a former obliviator in the war but was let go after reports of him misusing his position and taking advantage of women before obilivating them, his sacking was one of the few reasons he put up with his boss, Barty Crouch, in that war.

The next day the kids picked up their books for school, they were going to wait another week but that plan got scrapped when they discovered who was going to be doing a book signing at flourish and blots and didn't want to meet the fraud. The kids had a going away party the night before they boarded the train, it was both fun and sad at the same time for the kids as they were saying good bye to their families for another year. Tonks gave both kids a copy of the first years auror manual for them to study, it was filled with spells and tactics as well as techniques to take down a suspect, she also gave Harry a book on unlocking your potential as a metamorphmagus and gave him a chaste kiss that left him blushing. For Hermione she gave her a professional makeup kit like her mother had given her when she tried to convince her daughter to be a model in her seventh year instead of an auror she also gave Hermione a kiss similar to Harry's kiss and Hermione blushed brighter red then Harry did.

As the kids went to bed Harry and Hermione cuddled away their worries and couldn't wait to see their friends again.

A/N: Sorry for the delays. Now the reason I have debunked Gildory before second year even began was there is no way an auror like Alastor would not stay up to date on what other dark wizard hunters are up to and I couldn't see him buying books that possessed obviously bad intel. Now we have met the second of Harry's bonded and like Ginny it's not going to be all over each other and mind reading even though she is an adult who has reached puberty even if she doesn't act like most of the time. Second year will be updated faster as I plan to break it down in to at least three chapters, yes Ginny will still have the diary but I haven't decided if it will be Harry who will go into the chamber or Hermione future bonded who will be the one. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
